The Crimson Tide
by Willy Will
Summary: Four guildmasters embarks on an adventure to stop the most feared enemies in maple of all times. The Crimsons. The four must battle overwhelming forces and against all odds, stop the crimsons from their evil plot to dominate the world of maple.
1. Intro

**MS**

**NOTE: Everything written here is made up by me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory or any parts of it, and I'm not copying anyone else's story.**

**This is my first Fanfic so please R&R! Critics are most welcome!**

**MS**

**The Crimson Raid**

**Prologue**

A raiding ship hovered high above the land of Ossyria, Orbis. A creature of destruction, spreading damnation over the land of thousands stood on the ship's deck with it's wings folded, and it's pair of blood red eye fixed on the beautiful ship. It's skull armor attached to it's left arm, muscles flexing on it's strong body and hoofs made up it's feet. There was only one of them on the raiding ship. One was enough.

Thousands, in fact, millions were gathered at the Station of Orbis, awaiting the offical launch of the ship which was to link them to the land of Victoria. It wasn't just an ordinary ship. It was a flying ship. After years of hard work and designs by local engineers and designers, it was finally completed. It was not a drawing on paper any more but a huge ship capable of ferrying thousands from the sky down to Victoria.

Passengers was scurrying onto the deck made of twin layers of hardwood. It was a magnificent view from the deck of the ship. Almost overseeing the whole of Orbis. A huge horn sounded from the ship, and the sound was carried all over the world of Maple. Firecrackers lit the sky as soon as the engine was running, spilling neat stream of steam out onto the port, and slowly, it raised the ship into the sky as it attempts it's first voyage…..

But from up high, the raiding ship was on the move. After years of observing, the Crimsons is on the move. Again.

"Never another beautiful view you can see that often." An archer said to his pal, Daniel, who is next to him. They are one of the first passengers on the ship.

"You can say that again Benny. This should be the first ever flying ship in this world. Thanks to those smarties." Daniel blurted out to Benny. "You look short on arrows. Going to replenish your stock?" He asked.

"You can count on that. I gotta check out some Victoria's products." Benny said, shouldering his Bow, and tucking his remaining arrows away into his backpack while looking out the porthole to 

the skies outside. They were losing altitude in a steady pace, passing through thin layers of clouds. A patch of blue could be seen as they got down from the skies.

"Next stop, Elinia. If you look down from your cabin after five minutes, you can see beach Florina, one of the most exotic spot in Victoria." A rough male voice sounded from the ship's megaphone. There's no doubt that all passengers' eyes are looking out of their portholes than looking around the ship's interior.

Benny looked out to the sky out there, just in time to see a dark figure zoom by the porthole. Something with huge powerful wings and horns. That was the only thing he saw, the creature was flying much too fast. No one paid attention to that. Not even Benny. That was the last mistake that they will ever make.

After that, everything happen fast like lightning...

"Captain! Look! Up front!" A sailor on the bridge yelled, pointing out at the front window of the room. A winged creature, evil as hell was racing towards the ship at full speed. "It's going to hit us!"

"Hard to port! All engines!" But it was too late. The creature sped past the bridge towards the right engine and smashed against it.

"Holy...Report ship's status!" The captain called out, grabbing on to the steering for support.

"Right side engine power has spun to zero!" The sailor called out, hanging for dear life as the ship rumbles violently, throwing everything that's not nailed to the ship flying around the room. A deafening crack was heard throughout the ship. Guess what. The creature had tore the right engine right off the ship. Snap! All gone. The captain lost control of the ship and the whole vessel tilted towards the right. Smoke coming out from the wreckage as flames erupted from within the ship's interior.

"Ship damage critical! We are losing altitude in an alarming pace!" The sailor reported again. "We are headed to the ground!"

Down below Florina beach, it was another fine sunny day. The crab was crawling around the warm sand, Lupins, climbing coconut trees, and several maplers hunting those animals for a living.

"Hey look! I got a big catch!" An intermediate magician raised the dead lorang and said to his friend hanging on one of those trees, trying to reach out for one of those coconuts.

"Just wait and see. I'm going to get a bigger one." He replied.

A huge shadow slowly covers the beach, from coast to coast. Everyone looked up into the sky, and saw a wrecked ship almost upon them.

"Abandon land!" Someone cried out. The kid on the tree quickly drop down from it and joined in the frantic crowds as everyone headed towards the water just as the huge ship landed forcefully onto the sandy island, creating a miniature wave of sand all over the island...


	2. Gathering of the four

**Chapter 2: Gathering of the Four**

_As words concerning the damaged flying ship spreads across Ossyria flows up to the Guildhall, the four guildmasters gathered for an urgent meeting..._

Asmania, the lord of the night, stood beside a leaf shaped table made of hardwood in the Guildhall. The master of stealth stood quietly in the darkened room. Hardly anyone can distinguish him from the dark. His skills surpass all of the assassins in Ossyria, except for his arch rival who called himself the Night Lord down in Victoria.

Asmania was born in Orbis, an island in the sky, while the Night Lord is way below him, surrounded by some thing called 'Earth'.

"Night Lord, What is it this time?" A rough voice penetrates the silence in the dark hall.

"Please, not that name Haries," the hissing voice of Asmania answered back, "I take that you received the message from the emblem?"

The emblem was marked right into the palm of each Guild master, and in time of crisis, it glows a bright yellow light to let each master know of the coming peril. For them, the emblem was a cross, a simple cross. (What it represents will be revealed in later parts.)

"Oh, of course. I hate it when the emblem brightens up, you know? And it took me some time to see you in the dark, so light those lamps will you?" The knight said with a joking tone. His silver armor covers his entire build, and the large shield on his back reflects the moonlight way up to the ceiling. "You are here early. Did you hear of the attack?" Haries asked, his tone became a serious one. He patted the ruby hilt of his sword, and his dark eyes grew ever darker.

"Yes, and it disturbs me. Where's the other two, Rina and Reigolias? You can sense it, our time is short." Asmania said gravely, tapping his fingers on the hardwood table.

"They should be here soon, no reason why the emblem won't glow for them. They can feel it even if they don't look at their palms." Haries said, looking around the guildhall for the archmage and bowmaster or the sniper or the shooter or the bowmen or the... A momentary gust of wind blew at Haries.

"Sorry for the wait." A female voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Rina, you teleported again." Asmania said.

"Along with me." Another voice echoed through the hall, this time a male voice.

"Argh!" Haries cried out in shock. He didn't expect the Rina, the bowmaster, or whatever name you wanna call her.

"Wow, what a blasting sensation." Reigolias stated. He's got long brown hair, a green Arzuna with his golden bow and arrows slung across his shoulder. Rina on the other hand, has got long and dark brownish red hair along with a red Varuna outfit. A mystic shield, brightly green, was slung on her back, and her left hand always held her arc staff.

"You are heavy, for a bowmaster. Remind me not to carry you along next time." Rina said sarcastically.

"Right, masters, time to get to business. Would you guys mind coming down here?" Asmania signaled with his finger. The three of them descended the spiral stairs, down to the guild hall, and gathered around the table.

When they were all settled, Asmania began, "First thing, who do you think is the attacker?" there was a hesitation, "Please, voice out your thoughts." Asmania said again.

"The Crimsons," Rina voiced out, "I got a feeling it's them."

"Well I don't mean to contradict your thought, but it's been a long time since the Crimsons have been active, and their leader," Haries pointed out, "is still trapped in Victoria."

"The prison with a thousand guards?" Reigolias asked.

"Correct." Rina said.

"And it's time the Crimson got on the move, again. That's the reason isn't it?" Asmania said, "They want to get their leader out of there."

"But then why did they want to attack the ship? Does it do them any good? Does it benefit them in any way?" Haries voiced out.

"Maybe it's a diversion. Making us face the other way while they come up with a plan." Asmania said.

"And it's not going to be anything good. Remember the first time they attacked? Luckily someone in Victoria helped win the battle, and imprison their leader, who is known as someone invulnerable. You guys still remember its name?" Reigolias asked the other three masters. They all shake their head.

"The Crimson Balrog!" Reigolias called out.

"That's just the creature's title; it's got a real name." Rina countered. "But no one really knows. Grendel might know it, he's old and wise."

"We can't call him here can we? He's not going to... fly up here." Haries said.

"But we can go down." Rina pointed out.

"But we've got something to do first, before going to Victoria. You guys know about the crash site? Florida Beach, that's where we're going," Asmania said in a decisive tone, and everyone agreed.


	3. Aquarion the Fifth

**Chapter 3: Aquarion the Fifth**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Rina asked Asmania as the four guildmasters walked out of the guildhall and into the dark night.

"I'm totally sure of what I'm doing." Asmania said. "You fear the shipyard manager?"

"No. It's just that... He works for the king." Rina replied quickly. Her shield's sprays bright green light spray around the outline of her body and makes her looked like some holy saint from heaven itself. Well, add a halo on her head to make it more like it.

"The Royal Shipyard of Ossyria huh? Only they have what we need." Haries said.

"But the manager there is hard to convince isn't it?" Reigolias pointed out.

"Hard to convince?" Asmania said. "We'll put it to the test."

"It?" Reigolias said. "Should 'it' be 'him'? The shipyard manager is a man."

"The security of the shipyard. It's big. And they can't guard every corner of it." Asmania pointed out. "Non of the shipbuilders can match skills with us. They don't call us master for nothing guys. We are not going to convince anyone who is in touch with the king, or work directly under him, or in any way associated with him." He finished with a fierce tone that silenced everybody.

"Alright then. We have a bad relationship with the king I see." Haries said.

"He shouldn't stick his nose into Orbis. Not long after, the whole of Ossyria will be under his control." Asmania said, landing his right fist onto his left palm. And he sighed and closed his eyes. "Focus at the problem at hand." He took a deep breath and said, "Go and take a rest. Tomorrow first thing, we are going to sneak into the shipyard early in the morning before the sun even hang itself in the sky." And with that, the masters headed back to their own rooms in the guild building.

The shipyard is a grand place. Grander than any buildings in Orbis. Not to mention it's gigantic landmass, but the shipyard is literally the biggest place in Ossyria. It has a name called 'Aquarion the first.' First of it's kind. Three tall buildings made of lego blocks filled most of the shipyard. They are named, 'Aquarion the second, third and fourth'. Constructions carried on within the buildings and on it's ground. Beside the shipyard is the station of Orbis. All of the completed structures was carried to either parts of Ossyria. The location is mostly Ludibrium. Except one finished product was for Orbis and Victoria's use. It's the ship that can fly, but now it's destroyed and now laying in ruins on Florina beach. And protecting the shipyard from any intruders outside is tall wall of lego blocks forming a circle covering the entire shipyard. Vast patches of oak forest and clouds surrounds the shipyard walls, thickening it's protective layer. And somewhere in the forest mixed with clouds and oak trees stood four figures. Four is enough to infiltrate this high-security shipyard.

"Remember our objectives. Get into the shipyard..."

"And try to avoid catching attention. Yea you had already repeated that for a thousand times Asmania." Reigolias interrupted and he in turn received a dark look from the Night Lord. The four masters was hidden by clouds and tall oak trees. It was dark, and cool air fill their lungs. They wanted to get out of the cold fast. But most of all, they needed a glider urgently in order to confirm that their theory about the Crimsons is right. As they had mentioned, the guildmasters has bad relationship with the soon to be King of Ossyria. And trying to convince the majesty's subordinate will be a tedious and impossible task. So their only way is to break through the security of the King's shipyard, and make way with Aquarion The Fifth. The King's personal glider.

"Masters, you know what you should do. Let's move off." Asmania said. In an instant, all of them jumped off from the trees and quickly disappeared into the darkness. It's still early. Too early for anyone to be awake except for the shipyard manager...


	4. A Fortress in the Sky

**Chapter 4: A Fortress In the Sky**

* * *

_It's a bit too late for the four Guild Masters when they started their operation to smuggle Aquarion the Fifth.  
The King of Ludibrium had already took off with it..._

Two beasts stood in the throne room in a castle, or what they call it, 'A fortress in the sky'. It looks exactly like some haunted castle which bears lost souls in it. Except this one was located in the sky, build right on the cloud itself. This part of the sky never shines. No sunlight can penetrate through these thick layers of dark clouds. A perfect place to keep the castle undercover from stray eyes. This is the place where the Crimsons resides, and it speaks nothing but of evil and damnation. And within these huge walls that surrounds the fort, balrogs inhabits it. Not far from the castle's gate, a glider approaches, and riding on it is hooded man...

* * *

"This throne has been empty for almost fifty years." Growls one of the creature. A flight of bones-littered steps leads up to a throne.

"I wonder who will be fit enough to ascend this throne." Another one, Coric spoke.

"Away with your foul tongue. The throne belongs to the rightful owner. You are nowhere near to place yourself on the throne or even go another step near it." The other balrog, Schimge spoke out.

"Are you threatening me Schimge." Coric growled menacingly.

"I silence you!" Schimge roared and both of them engaged one another.

At the end of the throne room, the double door opened and a hooded man walked into the room.

"Stop your pointless babbling you mindless oaths. We're got some work to do." The hooded person said.

"Is it true that the forces in El Nath is on the move?" Schimge asked.

The hooded person nodded, "Zombies from the dead mines. Monsters from the cold field. With the combined forces of both Orbis and El Nath, it won't be enough to defeat this horde. Your master really knows what he is doing. But it's a pity that he's been imprisoned in the deepest ground in Victoria."

_Growl_ "What are you suggesting? Are we going to get him?" Coric asked.

There is no need to answer the question. The hooded person only said, "In time, your leader will free itself."

"And no one will stop the return of the Crimson's leader." Schimge called out. And both creatures roared.

"As you know, the four Guild Masters is on the move. So don't expect things to go so smoothly even after your master returned." The hooded person said. "They will gather resistance. They have allies in other lands."

"Mere humans are no matched for the 'Crimsons'. We will crush them this time." Coric said.

"And with the zombies and other creatures, they are pathetically outnumbered." Schimge added.

"Nothing we know of. The humans are not as weak like they were the last time. They have found their leaders, their courage and strength to fight grows strong within them." The hooded man said.

"Our leaders will not risk the remaining legion of man to unite under this four humans." Schimge called out. Coric gave a growl of agreement.

"Then we will see what he will do. Meanwhile, we take down El Nath and Orbis. And then move on slowly to Victoria." The hooded man said.

The two balrogs nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

_The world of maple is so screwed now. _


	5. Quality over Quantity

Chapter 5: Skills over Quantity

"Who told us there won't be any guards?" Reigolias called out. The four masters were running around the grounds of the vast shipyard, and they were been chased by guards. Human and lego guards.

"Those blockhead better not get us. Rina!" Asmania said. He is always calm in these situations.

Rina looked at Asmania and nodded. She armed her staff and gave it a swing, then direct it's tip towards the guards behind them. The tip of the Arc Staff lit up and a beam shot out from it. At this instant, ice shards rain down on the incoming guards, freezing the first few row of the guards rank. Asmania then stopped on his track and faced the frozen guards, and those struggling to get out of the icy mess. He drew a star out from his pouch and focused on it.

"Anger from the past resurface. Let my heart rage and my mind fill with anger." Asmania chanted and the seemingly small star he was holding glows a dark purple, and slowly turned black. It's size increased and eventually becomes a huge one. Asmania then threw it forward towards the ranks of guards and it cleared off a line of guards in an instant.

"Hey leave some for me man!" Reigolias called out and drew his bow and a handful of arrows while Haries rushed towards a pack of guards and began hacking at them.

"Back me up Reigolias!" Haries called out while making wasted blocks out of the lego guards.

"Got it!" Reigolias responded and released an arrow into the air which broke up into more, and rained down on the enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile, the King of Ludibrium riding on the glider received a call from the shipyard. "My King! Four civilians had infiltrated the shipyard!" The radio rang out.

"What?! I thought this shipyard was impenetrable!" The King spoke into the speaker.

"The guards are currently engaging the four. The situation are currently under control."

"Warn everyone that the Guild Masters are in the shipyard!" The King ordered. He had already know that the Guild Masters will attempt to get down to Victoria by transports kept in the shipyard. "And when I'm there, I want my knights to be there!"

"It will be done."

* * *

The last of the guard fell and the Guild Masters is the only standing one after the fight.

"All in a day's work." Reigolias said.

"Keep a watch out. There will be more of these." Asmania called out and everyone nodded in acknowledgment and they moved out again.

"Well after this, I don't think numbers do win a battle." Haries said.


End file.
